Email Advice Column
by Laura Katemera
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Teani Kujaku, Mai's little sister, starts an advice column in the school newspaper via emails. Full summary inside. Also on mm.org


**Story:** Email Advice Column

**Authoress:** Laura Katemera

**Email:** earanehelyanweyahoo.com

**Home Page:** http:immortals. conforums. com -- take out the spaces

** Giving Advice Isn't Easy...  
**  
_Teani Valentine, Mai's little sister, starts an email advice column. Suddenly she is flooded by emails regarding all sorts of things – crushes,  
grades, family problems... and some things too serious for her to handle._  
  
**()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**  
**Chapter One: The Beginning**  
  
---------------------------------------------------

**FROM:** "friends4eva"

**TO:** "Teani"

**SUBJECT:** Help!  
  
Dear Teani,  
  
Today in class I realised that they boy I really like was staring at me – and when I asked him if there was anything wrong with the way I looked, he just sighed and shook his head. What does this mean?  
  
From friends4eva.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
**FROM:** "Teani"

**TO:** "friends4eva"

**SUBJECT:** RE: Help!  
  
Dear friends4eva,  
  
Why do you need my help? I think it's pretty obvious that you're affections are returned – why not try to get up the courage to ask him out? If it helps, I think I know the guy you're talking about, and he's the type of guy who'd be surprised if a girl asked him out, instead of the other way around. He'd probably like it!  
  
So go ahead... take the leap of faith!  
  
From Teani.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
**FROM:** "blue-eyes"

**TO:** "Teani"

**SUBJECT:** Problems...  
  
Dear Teani,  
  
Lately my little brother has been complaining that I overprotect him. I don't think I do, I mean all I want is for him to be safe. But then I realised that sending a bodyguard with him to go to the park was a bit much... what can I do to lay off a bit?  
  
From blue-eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
**FROM:** "Teani"

**TO:** "blue-eyes"

**SUBJECT:** RE: Problems...  
  
Dear blue-eyes,  
  
Maybe you should consider asking your brother what he wants you to do, and what he thinks is a bit much. Also, why don't you take him out for a treat, just you and him – no bodyguards, no-one except you two.  
  
From Teani.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
**FROM:** "dicemaster"

**TO:** "Teani"

**SUBJECT:** Fan Girls :P  
  
Dear Teani,  
  
Lately I've noticed that I have a lot of fan girls following me around – I have no idea how Yugi does it! I can't seem to get them to leave me alone. Whenever I turn around, there are more of them! Do you know of any... repellents to keep them away?  
  
From dicemaster.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
**FROM:** "Teani"

**TO:** "dicemaster"

**SUBJECT:** RE: Fan Girls :P  
  
Dear dicemaster,  
  
Well, your problem is not one that I know much about – but my sister does. I'd take a leaf out of her book, and whenever fans get too close, make a really disgusting comment, or break wind or something. Anything like that is a sure repellent. If they don't work, well, you've got yourself some hardcore fans – ever consider slavery!? ;)  
  
From Teani.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
**FROM:** "topduellist"

**TO:** "Teani"

**SUBJECT:** Friends  
  
Dear Teani,  
  
I've noticed recently that my friends all seem to be a bit distant towards me. I was just wondering... I think that it may be because my – brother is very popular. They, my friends, only really talk to me when he's around. Is there anything I can do?  
  
From topduellist.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
**FROM:** "Teani"

**TO:** "topduellist"

**SUBJECT:** RE: Friends  
  
Dear topduellist,  
  
Sounds like your friends are feeling a bit shy towards you because of your brother. Maybe if you spent a bit of time with them when you're sure your brother isn't going to interfere, they'd be a bit more open. If that doesn't work, it kind of sounds like a case of misplaced loyalties. Does your brother look anything like you? Are you really close, like do you share everything? Maybe it's because they think you two are the same sometimes – it seems that way with a lot of 'siblings'.  
  
From Teani.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
**FROM:** "change-of-heart"

**TO:** "Teani"

**SUBJECT:** School Grades  
  
Dear Teani,  
  
Lately at school, my marks have been dropping – and fast. My... brother thinks it's because I have too many distractions, what with all of my new friends. But I'm not sure. I think it's because of his loud music at night when I'm trying to sleep or study.  
  
From changeofheart.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
**FROM:** "Teani"

**TO:** "change-of-heart"

**SUBJECT:** RE: School Grades  
  
Dear changeofheart,  
  
I'm sure it's not your new friends – that's quite healthy. Friends are usually a boost in your concentration department. I'd say it's your brother's loud music for sure. If your brother scares you a little, then maybe it's not a good idea to ask him to turn down his music. Does he have a girlfriend? If he does, maybe you could get her to ask him to turn it down, or even ask your neighbours to complain. If the music still loud after 11:00pm, then it's against the law – it's called 'disturbing the peace'. If neither the girlfriend nor the neighbour tactics work, warn him of the police responding to complaints about disturbing the peace.  
  
From Teani.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**  
  
friends4eva - _Tea Gardner  
_ blue-eyes - _Seto Kaiba_  
dicemaster - _Duke Devlin_  
topduellist -_ Yugi Motou_  
changeofheart - _Ryou Bakura_


End file.
